Hometown
"Hometown" is the ninth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *Farah Karim (playable, incarcerated) *Hadir Karim (incarcerated) *Walid Karim (deceased) *Fatima Karim (deceased) *Shadi (deceased) *J-12 (K.I.A.) *Andrei (K.I.A.) *Luca (K.I.A.) *Roman Barkov *Alex (cutscene only) *Kyle Garrick (cutscene only) *John Price (cutscene only) Plot The year is 1999, 20 years ago in Riyzabbi, Urzikstan. A young Farah is trapped under a collapsed building, leveled by Russian artillery under the command of General Roman Barkov. Farah frees herself from the rubble and sees her mother, dead. Some voices can be heard searching for survivors and Farah uses a brick to make noise and gather the people's attention. A group of rescue workers wearing white helmets find Farah and free her from the debris. Her father, Walid, overjoyed to see Farah safe, embraces her. The workers also pull his wife's body and a deceased male child out, causing Walid to question where Farah's brother Hadir is. Farah tells her father that Hadir is still at home, studying. A fighter jet flies over and bombs the surrounding area, causing everyone nearby to panic. Walid carries her away from the chaos and tells her that they need to go find Hadir and leave town. Walid meets up with his friend, Shadi, who warns him that Russian soldiers have arrived and are looking for resistance fighters. Shadi urges Walid to escape as soon as possible. As Farah and Walid head down the street, Russian soldiers arrive in a truck and start shooting at the civilians. Walid narrowly escapes with Farah and they continue on their way home. More Russian soldiers begin deploying poisonous gas on the streets. Walid quickly enters the house and Hadir greets them, telling his father that he followed orders to close the windows when the bombs fell. Walid commends Hadir and gives a gas mask to Hadir as well as a pair of mobile phones for the children. As the family prepares to leave, a Russian soldier wearing a gas mask breaks into the house, pointing his AK-47 at Walid as he begs the soldier to leave his family alone. Walid, seeing no other choice, hurls a backpack at the soldier and the two begin to fight hand-to-hand. The soldier pulls a knife out to stab Walid, but Hadir intervenes. The soldier knocks him to the ground with ease. Walid gets a hold of the knife and stabs the soldier, but he is still overpowered by the soldier. Walid urges Farah to run and hide as the soldier grabs his AK-47 and shoots Walid. The soldier's superior radios him for his status and the soldier states that he captured Hadir, intending to use him as a human shield against snipers. The soldier also mentions Farah, who his superior allows him to kill. Farah sneaks around her home, finding sharp objects on the floor so she may sneak up on and stab the soldier. After attacking the soldier 3 times, he grabs Farah and begins to strangle her. Hadir gets up and rescues Farah, stabbing him in the shoulder. Hadir holds the soldier's neck and urges Farah to stab the soldier repeatedly in the torso. However, once more, the soldier overpowers Hadir and begins to strangle him. With the soldier's back turned on Farah, she grabs his AK-47 and shoots with reckless abandon, ultimately killing him. After Hadir crawls from under the soldier's corpse, he takes the soldier's gas mask and gives it to Farah. The children check on Walid, who is critically injured and dies from blood loss. Farah and Hadir head outside, navigating through the town and avoiding patrolling soldiers as they try to escape. Eventually, the children arrive at a field clear of poison gas, allowing them to take their gas masks off. Hadir sees a Russian truck and plans on stealing it to escape, but two soldiers are patrolling right by it. Farah is tasked with distracting the soldiers by calling Hadir's mobile phone. While they investigate the ringing of Hadir's phone, Farah picks up a handgun and kills them both. Hadir opens the truck door and prepares to start the vehicle, but Roman Barkov appears behind them. He carries Farah and Hadir to the back of another truck. Barkov, aware of what she did to the two soldiers, puts a bag over Farah's head as she is taken to an internment camp. Present-day, Farah and Alex are seen recovering from the chlorine gas that Hadir deployed. Price and Garrick arrive to the rescue, but Farah angrily calls out for Hadir, infuriated that he used the gas against the Russian soldiers. Price informs Farah and Alex that Hadir fled the scene, as he escorts them away in a helicopter. Trivia * The rescue workers at the start of the mission are a reference to the , a volunteer organisation that used white helmets and engaged in rescue efforts. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels